The importance of the CTSA KL2 program is underscored by a fundamental realization that the future of science is dependent, to a large extent, on the quality of training today. This is especially true within the field of clinical translational science (CTS) where, prior to the advent of the CTSA KL2 program, formal curricula were few and far between. This latter point was certainly true of the environment at UCI. The founding of the ICTS KL2 and TL1 programs has transformed the mentored career development environment at UCI. Our goal in this renewal is to enhance the quality of our program by pursuing the following specific aims. Specific Aim 1: Champion mentored career development by providing an integrated KL2 program that consists of outstanding leadership and oversight at all levels. Our administrative structure is highlighted by a team that consists of program directors, administrative team, Executive Committee, and External Advisory Committee. Collectively, they are guided by a strong survey, evaluation, and tracking team, and implementation of Quality by Design principles. Additionally, we have begun discussions with our Provost that will result in a campuswide strategic plan focused on mentored career development. Specific Aim 2: Provide a flexible and innovative curriculum that emphasizes both core and advanced competencies in CTS. We will continue to offer a strong complement of workshops, journal clubs, formal courses, and certificate programs focused on core and advanced competencies in CTS. In this context, we will refine our Focused Flexible Accelerated Studies (FFASt) course on core values in CTS and add new FFASt modules focused on training scholars in 1) the development of collaboration plans (Team Science curriculum), 2) community engagement studios (Community Engagement curriculum), and 3) network medicine (Big Data and Informatics curriculum). Specific Aim 3: Maximize access to the KL2 mentored career development program. One of our main priorities is maximizing opportunities for our junior faculty to pursue scientific discovery and the promotion of health. We will 1) expand our program by providing institutional support for an additional scholar, 2) continue our Affiliated Scholars Advancement Program, which significantly expands training opportunities for unfunded scholars interested in pursuing CTS, and 3) continue to promote diversity. Specific Aim 4: Implement and integrate local, regional, and national strategies to transform scholar training. Locally, we created a campuswide ?KT Training Council? whose goal is to promote training and career development (e.g., K and T NIH mechanisms). This council interacts with senior leadership at all levels, including ongoing discussions with our Provost. Regionally, ICTS will continue to chair and administer the Western CTSA Education Consortium, which includes the CTSAs in California, Oregon, and New Mexico. This consortium is focused on all aspects of the CTSA?s KL2 and TL1 programs. Nationally we will continue to participate in key programs like the Domain Task Force on workforce development and the Common Metrics, Turn the Curve program.